


Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Son of Superman

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Son of Superman

I just downloaded this story yesterday and it's over 1117 pages long. (It's a series!) So if you like them really long and full of angst, details, and surprises you will like this one. The series starts at Dark Heart.

[SON OF SUPERMAN](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/19598.html)  
Rating: Some parts PG13 some NC17  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville - the characters are not mine  
Warnings: none (this chapter)  
Genre: Romance/drama, angst  
Pairing: Surprise  
Characters: Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lex Luthor, Alexis Luthor, Alexander Luthor, Jonathan Kent, Justice League

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-sonofsuperman.jpg)

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-SOS-trio.jpg)

 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).  
Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design. Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used. The final image is only a comp.  



End file.
